


Kenpachi at the Club

by nochick_fics



Series: Kenpachi at the Club [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi and nightclubs do not mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenpachi at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was written for a contest in an LJ community. The rest just sort of happened.  Originally posted to LiveJournal on 7/27/12 for baroqueangel.

_Kenpachi at the Club_

Kenpachi glared at the dance floor where people were flailing about like they were having some sort of massive fit, and he imagined punching each and every single one of them in the face, to the point where he could almost feel the satisfying crunch of bone against his hand. He hated clubs with a passion.  And right now, he hated himself most of all for allowing his bald bastard of a roommate to talk him into going.  But he would kill Ikkaku later.  Right now, he needed another drink.

He ordered another beer, which was apparently the only damn thing he could get without a stupid fucking umbrella in it (not that the bartender hadn’t tried, for which Kenpachi almost eviscerated him).  As he chugged away, he noticed a man on the opposite end of the bar who was calmly sipping a drink by himself.  Pretty as he was, with his long black hair and greyish eyes and supermodel good looks, Kenpachi thought that he looked stuck-up as all hell, the way he sat there like he was trying not to touch anyone. 

Just as the large man was concluding that he would still fuck the shit out of him regardless, the stranger looked directly at him and raised a finely shaped brow.  Kenpachi was almost taken aback by the gesture; few people ever looked him in the eye, let alone stared at him for long periods of time.   He immediately went on the defensive, ready to fight, because such daring could only be a challenge.

… Or an offer?

Kenpachi watched as the man left the bar and walked toward the bathroom.  Before entering, he turned and met Kenpachi’s gaze again.

Oh yeah.  _Definitely_ an offer.

So the night wasn’t going to be a total waste after all.

* * *

_  
Kenpachi in the Bathroom at the Club_

The maddening thump-a-thump of the club’s music was muted in the bathroom, dulling Kenpachi’s urge to rampage.  _Slightly_.

He spotted the pretty fellow at the sink, checking his reflection.  Their eyes met briefly in the mirror before the stranger resumed admiring himself.  Kenpachi approached an empty sink and began washing his hands.  Fuck if he knew what else to do aside from outright pouncing on the guy.

Unfortunately, he realized that he could only soap and rinse his hands so long before he had to stop, lest he come across like one of those weird germaphobic types.  While conversation was not his thing, he figured that he should say something to get the ball rolling.  A dozen or so cheesy pick-up lines raced through his mind, lines he could have kicked his own ass for even knowing, before he settled on something way more simple and uncomplicated:

“Hey.”

The dark haired man glanced at him again, silently appraising him.

“Hello,” he finally said.

“This doesn’t seem like your kind of hangout.”  Kenpachi grabbed a wad of paper towels and dried his hands.

After tucking a long lock of hair behind his ear, the stranger, apparently satisfied that he was still the sexiest thing under the sun, turned toward Kenpachi and eyed him up and down, taking in the fierce expression and the intimidating wall of muscle.  “I could say the same thing about you.”

Kenpachi shrugged.  It was the truth, after all.

“Fair enough,” he said.  “What’s your name?”

“Byakuya.”

For fuck’s sake, even his _name_ was stuck-up.

“What the hell are you doing in a place like this?”

Byakuya walked over to an empty stall.  He turned around and gave Kenpachi a smoldering look that went straight to his cock.

“Come over here and I’ll show you.”

* * *

   
_Kenpachi in the Stall in the Bathroom at the Club_  
  
The bathroom stall was hardly big enough for one person, let alone two.  Under ordinary circumstances, Kenpachi would not have tolerated being in such close proximity to someone else, as he generally hated most living things.  But ordinary circumstances did not include rubbing up against one of the hottest pieces of ass he had ever met to the point where he was about to burst out of his pants.

Kenpachi pushed Byakuya against the stall wall, grinding into him like all of creation itself depended on it.  If the gorgeous man minded the harsh treatment, he didn't say so.  It certainly didn't  _feel_ as if he minded, if the swollen bulge between his legs was any indication. 

Since he was not the kissing kind, Kenpachi buried his face in Byakuya’s neck instead as he thrust away at him.  When he could take no more, he reached in between them and loosened the man’s pants with impatient hands.  While it would have been quicker to tear the fucking things to shreds, he was still coherent enough to realize that probably wouldn't go over so well.

Kenpachi froze suddenly.  In his mad rush to get inside of Byakuya, he had forgotten one tiny detail: lube.

“Shit,” he growled.

The stall door opened with a thunderous slam.  He spotted a man with feathers around his right eye--what the fuck?--and screamed at him to get his attention.

“You got any lube on you?”

“Uh… no…”

_“Well go find me some, goddamnit!”_

As the befeathered man bolted from the bathroom, Kenpachi felt a tapping on his massive arm.  He turned to Byakuya and found him holding a small packet of lube.

“Preparedness is essential,” Byakuya said.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to remember that.”  Kenpachi snatched the packet out of his hand.  “Now turn around.”

* * *

_  
_ _Kenpachi Fucking Byakuya in the Stall in the Bathroom at the Club_

While Kenpachi was pretty sure that there were laws against being three fingers deep in another man’s ass in a public restroom, he would have killed anyone who tried to stop him.

Byakuya gripped the top of the stall and pressed backwards, fucking himself on Kenpachi’s fingers.  Kenpachi did not believe that he had ever seen a hotter, sluttier sight than that perfect ass gyrating around his digits.  It was hardly refined behavior for one who seemed so damn refined.

He withdrew his fingers.  He was all about preparing him but this shit was already taking too long.  Kenpachi rolled on the condom that Feather Boy had brought him--along with enough lube samples to last him for months--and moved into position.  He started pushing into Byakuya as carefully as he could manage without loss of sanity, trembling as his cock penetrated him with agonizing slowness.  When he was all the way in, right up to his balls, he groaned into Byakuya’s hair, overcome by the sensation of all that tight wet heat.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“If you would be so kind.”

Kenpachi almost laughed--a rarity.  The man was proper all right, even with a dick in his ass.

The stall rocked around them as the large man took him hard and fast.  Byakuya was quiet, the occasional hitch in his breathing the only audible indication that he was on the receiving end of a sound fucking, but that small hint of dishevelment was still enough to give Kenpachi an overwhelming sense of accomplishment.

He lowered one hand and wrapped it around Byakuya’s cock, stroking it furiously in time with each pump of his hips.  A soft hiss escaped Byakuya as he pulsed in Kenpachi’s hand, decorating the stall and the floor in the most inappropriate way.  Kenpachi came soon after, his grunts echoing out in the bathroom, until he fell spent against the other man.

After a while, Byakuya turned his head, his cheek pressed against the stall.

“By the way,” he said.  “You never told me your name.”

Kenpachi chuckled when he realized that he most certainly had not.

Oh well.  Better late than never.

“Kenpachi.”

* * *

_  
Kenpachi Leaving the Club_

After fucking a total stranger in the bathroom stall, Kenpachi drank the rest of the night away at the bar, his urge to maim and murder somewhat diminished (although he had not so kindly informed the bartender that the next stupid goddamn umbrella that came in his beer was going to go directly into his eye).  Funny, the calming effects of blowing one’s load.

He suffered the strobe lighting and hideous music until closing time, when he finally spotted his roommate Ikkaku weaving toward the exit with Feather Boy all but wrapped around him.  When the young man spotted him, his eyes grew wide with fear.

“Hey Kenpachi!” Ikkaku said, his voice noticeably slurred.  “I want you to meet my new friend, Yu… uh… Yumi… chick…”

“Yumichika,” Feather Boy said nervously.  “We sort of met already.”

“Thanks for the lube,” Kenpachi grunted.

“What?” Ikkaku asked.

“Nothing.”

Ikkaku placed his hand on Kenpachi’s shoulder.  It was not so much a friendly gesture as a move most likely designed to keep him from falling over.  “I hope you didn’t have a shitty time tonight.”

“I didn’t kill anyone, did I?” Kenpachi asked.

He spotted Byakuya as they stepped outside and was a tad bit slighted to see that the man was not incapacitated considering what transpired in the bathroom. 

Kenpachi reached into his pocket.  The phone number was still there.

He would just have to try harder next time.


End file.
